I Feel so Useless in the Murder City
by Ezio 'The Doctor' Ichigo95
Summary: What if Jimmy wasn't a drug hallucination but a real person. Set a few years after the play and Jimmy has come to ask the friends for help. What will happen and who else might pop back up in Johnny's life? Told in the perspective of: Johnny, Jimmy, Will, and Tunny in alternating chapters
1. The Reunion

A few years had passed since the gang had gotten back together after Johnny's little escapade. Tunny had Will had a hard time getting Johnny out of his depression of loosing Whatshername over a drug hallucination. All three had found good jobs and where living together, no homo though, in a house. It was a nice house too if you could get past all the beer bottles Johnny left around the house. All three loved it when Will's child spent the weekend at the house it was the only time Johnny didn't drink.

All day Johnny had a feeling that his past was going to come and kick him in the ass soon. Just last week he had gotten a letter from his mother saying Brad had died of a heart attack. He was headed to 7-11 before going to the bar for a quick, make that 5 drinks.

Tunny was home always was. He knew that 10 to 1 Will would have to hike his ass to the 21 guns bar and drive Johnny home just like every night when he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door just staring to light his cigarat. He opened the door and standing there was this guy dressed in a white tux jacket with black jeans a black shirt underneath and a red tie and charcloe Chucks.

"May I help you?" Tunny asked the man with the hair style of a wanna be porky-pine.

"Hi I'm here for a man named Johnny we were friends back when he was in the city." the man answered.

"And who are you?"

"That will have to wait till I see Johnny."

"Well I don't know when he will be home" Tunny told the man just as his phone rang. He looked at his phone to see it was Johnny, "Speak of the devil" he said answering his phone. "You're calling early today man"

"I got into a fight after my second drink the bartender kicked me out that ass hole." Johnny replied.

"Well Will isn't home yet and you know I'm in no shape to come pick you up I was just getting ready to take my leg off."

"Fine I'll call a taxi and a tow truck be there soon."

"Good you have a friend from the city asking for you."

Johnny started at that last remark as he hung the phone up and started to dial the taxi. _Friend from the city? No one wanted to talk to me after all I did cuz of "Jimmy"._ When the taxi and tow truck got there Johnny headed home hopping his friends would help him if he was in any trouble.

Will got home only 10 minuets after Johnny's call to Tunny. "Who's this weirdo?" He asked coming into the living space where the man and Tunny where sitting.

"He clames to be a friend of Johnny's we are waiting for him he got thrown out of the bar for fighting he's headed home."

The two friend and this man where sitting waiting for their friend. It took Johnny a whole 20 more minuets to get home. when he got home Will called him in.

Johnny came in already sobering up nodded to his friends then looking at the man. When he did he started moving backwards as fast as he could but tripped over himself.

"Hello Johnny." The man said standing up smiling at him

"No no no I have't done anything other than drink since I left the city. You're not real."

"Johnny who is this?" Tunny asked

"Wait you can see him too? Th-that's Jimmy."Johnny replied.

"Saint Jimmy if you don't mind and I am real you are the one who thought I was a hallucination and it's you who screwed it up with that girl." Jimmy told Johnny.

"look bub," Will said grabbing Jimmy, "we want nothing to do with you stay out of our lives ok"

"Look I just need some help I swear I have cleaned up I just need some help ditching these guys I need you to come with me please."

"Where to?" Johnny asked feeling sorry for his old friend and wanting that adventure back that he had with Jimmy

"A place called Murder City" Jimmy told the group, "And I need all three of you."

"What can I do? I lost my leg in the war." Tunny asked.

"Exactly you where in the army just who I need." Jimmy replied

* * *

_First chapter please review next chapter will be posted soon hopefully. Each chapter will be in a different character's perspective from now on_


	2. Enter the City Perspective: Jimmy

As the gang got in my car I put the keys into the ignition of my 69 Camero, god I love that car, and turned it on. I popped my favorite CD in and drove off. Keeping the songs at a low roar and humming along to American Idiot I drove along the road when Johnny looked over at me.

"Hey Jimmy?" he asked.

"Yeah" I responded.

"I thought you died and was just a figment of my mind." Johnny told me.

"Well after you got high you thought I was a fake I guess and as to me 'dying' that was a set up to get some ass drug dealer off my back so I faked suicide and laid low till I could escape to Murder City and got myself into new trouble so I ended up cleaning myself up and fighting for the right side I am trying to free this town so I am trying to take out the head guy thought you three could help me." I explained to him. The two of us where having a nice conversation when that one "war hero" interrupted us, idiot.

"Hey man you have a phone I could barrow? I forgot to let my girlfriend know I was leaving."Oh god what was his name...Tunny! That's it he asked me that, god I hate veterans.

I threw him my cell phone and started catching up with Johnny while that stuck up called his girlfriend Lucy ugh that's a horrible name of course he'd come up with a name like Extraordinary Girl for her.

After a good 550 miles having a conversation with Johnny and Will we where almost there and I knew that it would be heard getting in. 5 miles till we entered the city and no signs of attack yet I was so on edge. Every noise I jumped and I could tell the guys where worried why I was that way.

3 miles to the city "Hey Jimmy." Will said from the back seat I could tell something was worrying him.

"Yeah what is it?" I replied.

"There are two black cars following us, they pulled out from the side of the road." That idiot Tunny interrupted.

I looked back in my rear-view mirror and saw two black 2010 Ford P.O.S Mustangs. I gunned it going as fast as I could trying to escape when I saw that there was no easy escape I reached into the glove box and pulled out two guns and handed them to the two in the back seat.

"Shoot at the tires slow them down!" I yelled at them.

I reached the entrance of the city and turned left on the first road. BANG BANG Tunny shot at one of them. BANG a bullet went flying past the car. I swore if my car got one bullet hole in it someone was going to die! I turned another corner BANG BANG whosh crash one car down. Way to go Will! CRASH that ass hole hit me! He was going to pay, "Johnny take the wheal." I pulled out my pistil from the holster I had and leaned out the window aiming to fire. BANG CRACK SPLAT I didn't mean to blow his brains out whops. I got away from the car as it crashed into a wall. I made my way to the hide out but I was going way to fast. CRASH right into the wall of the building of our hide out Johnny, Will, and Tunny passed out I was just a bit dazed. I got out and walked in and got some guys help me bring the guys in and help hide my poor car. Luckily I knew someone who could fix it.


	3. An Explanation, Perspective: Johnny

I woke up with a start. It was all just a dream thank you dad. I sat up and put my feet on the ground and knocked some beer bottles under my bed. "_I really need to stop drinking so much"_ I thought to myself, "Nahhhhh who am I kidding" I stated out loud. I stood up and started to feel dizzy and woozy and I put my hand on my head and felt a pain. _"must have gotten into a bar fight again last night"_ I thought to myself as I stumbled out of the room and turned left to go to the kitchen. There shouldn't have been a wall there but there was. I looked around _"This isn't my house"_ I thought, did I get lucky with a girl last night as well? Then it all hit me at once St. Jimmy coming to my house, the fight we had to enter the city and the car crash that's why my head hurts! I was in a car crash. FUCKING JIMMY! I walked down the hall listening as the music got louder.

I opened the door the music was coming from and it blasted into my ears. "Can you turn that down please?" I asked and the girl reached over and turned the music down. Now don't get me wrong I love Green Day their songs are the best and so great to fuck to but when you have just woken up from a car crash it doesn't feel good to have them blasted into your ears. I walked over to where Will and Tunny where sitting with Jimmy, who was now in what I knew him for a AC/DC tee that he had cut the sleeves off of, and some ripped black jeans and high top Converses. I sat down next Will

"So now that everybody is here I can fully explain what's going on and why I need your help." Jimmy said as I sat down. "First off I think I better explain everything to Johnny about me the last time we met." I looked at him with interest as her started. "Well as you can tell I'm a real person I just let you think I was a hallucination because it was easier to escape when I had to."

"What do you mean escape?" I interrupted.

Jimmy gave me this look like I'm getting to it. "Well as I was saying I knew I'd eventually have to run because I am running from the mob. I owe the big boss big money for all the drugs I've bought from him and let's just say he wasn't happy about it. So when Johnny decided he didn't want me around anymore I faked death got Mike Cool off my back and made Johnny think I was gone in one shot. I hid in the underground for a couple years then followed Mike to the Murder City but I kept tabs on Johnny as well just to make sure he was safe and so that if I ever needed his help I could call on him."

"Well why did you bring us here?" Tunny asked and I could tell that Jimmy did not like him at all.

"Well," Jimmy snapped, "Mike has taken over the Murder City and now 'runs' it and I have to free it I got some rebels and crated the 40 thieves. But we aren't strong enough and I need someone who trusted me in the past so I came to you. I knew one of Johnny's friends fought in the war so I figured that he could help as well. As for your third friend I let him come to strengthen the 'troops' and so that Johnny wouldn't feel alone."


End file.
